Gore Magala/Lebensweise
__TOC__ Beschreibung im Spiel Taxonomie Der Gore Magala verkörpert eine Mischung aus Eigenschaften verschiedener Wyvern-Klassifizierungen. So nutzt er beispielsweise Vorder- und Hinterbeine zur Fortbewegung, ähnlich der Reißzahnbestien und einiger Flugwyvern, ebenso besitzt er die Flug-Kenntnisse eines fliegenden Wyverns. In einem entscheidenden Punkt unterscheidet sich jedoch von den anderen Wyvern-Typen: Die Fähigkeit, den Wyvernvirus seinem Willen nach einzusetzen. Somit unterscheidet sich der Gore Magala vollständig von jedem anderen Wyvern. Da Gore Magala die Jungform des Drachenältesten Shagaru Magala ist, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Jungform ebenfalls als ein solcher klassifiziert ist oder noch wird. Momentan ist er jedoch mit der Platz haltenden Klasse ??? versehen. Verbreitung Die bisher bekannten Lebensgebiete des Gore Magala sind die Ahnensteppe, der Immerwald und der Ur-Wald. Daraus lässt sich schließen, dass der Wyvern klimatisch neutrale bis leicht erwärmte Gebiete bevorzugt und in der extremen Hitze oder Kälte nicht überleben kann. Stellung in der Nahrungskette, Ernährung Obwohl der Gore Magala eine Jungform und somit nicht ausgewachsen ist, ist er ein sehr geschätzter Jäger und steht weit oben in der Nahrungskette. Beliebte und häufige Beute sind Pflanzenfresser, wie beispielsweise Gargwa, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos und Aptonoth, sowie kleinere Räuber und Fleischfresser. Jedoch steht er trotz seiner Stärke und tödlichen Waffen in stetiger Konkurrenz mit anderen Raubtieren - unter diese Fallen Najarala, Rathian und Rathalos, Nerscylla, Tigrex, Brachydios und Drachenältesten, dessen Nahrung ebenfalls auf Fleisch aufbaut. Trotz der so gewaltig erscheinenden Konkurrenz ist der Gore Magala nicht zu unterschätzen - es ist anzunehmen, dass der Gore Magala Beute oder Feinde, denen er mit seiner eigenen Stärke nicht gewachsen ist, mit dem Wyvernvirus infiziert. Dadurch kann die mögliche Beute nur wenige Angriffe ausführen und muss sich anschließend zurück ziehen. Der Gore Magala kann diese also in sein Nest verfolgen und dort warten, bis es dem Virus unterliegt und stirbt.Monster Hunter Wiki - Gore Magala Ecology: This theory is supported by the unique Frenzy Virus utilized by Gore Magala: whatever the Gore Magala cannot kill itself is likely to succumb to the Frenzy Virus infection, so the monster may merely have to attack once and then retreat and track the infected victim until the prey dies. Bei möglichen Feinden ist möglicherweise genauso. Durch diese Fähigkeit stellen selbst Dämonjho und Rajang für den Gore Magala nur im direkten Kampf eine Bedrohung dar.Ebd.: ... even deadly potential competitors such as Deviljho and Rajang are wary of the Gore Magala's power. Biologische Anpassung Gore Magala ist eine große, vierbeinigen Kreatur mit einem tiefschwarzen Körper. Er besitzt keine Augen, jedoch die Fähigkeit, die Körperwärme der umgebenden Organismen durch Hitzerezeptoren zu erfassen - ähnlich dem Gigginox.Ebd.: Its most noteworthy feature is its lack of conventional eyes, instead possessing the ability to sense the body heat of surrounding organisms. ... Gore Magala is capable of detecting the body heat signatures of other creatures around it, .... Je nach Stimmung des Gore Magala stehen die beiden Hörner auf seinem Kopf aufrecht, obwohl sie in normalem Gemütszustand eigentlich gar nicht zu sehen sind. Es besitzt ein Paar große Flügel, welche von einer dünnen Schicht von Haaren bedeckt sind, mit welchen er in der Umgebung Erschütterungen in der Luft, und somit potentielle Beute oder Jäder erkennen kann. Ebenfalls verbreitet er durch diese Haare das Wyvernvirus.Ebd.: It possesses a pair of large wings which are covered in a thin layer of fur. ... Gore Magala also spreads the hairs from its wings around the area to see the environment around it and to also increase its senses. ... virus dubbed the Frenzy Virus distributed from the hairs on its wings. Es ist jedoch unbekannt, ob dieses im Zusammenhang mit seiner Wahrnehmung steht. Jeder Flügel verfügt ebenfalls über eine Struktur mit vier Krallen, welche einer Hand sehr ähnlich sind. Diese kann der Gore Magala als zusätzliche Waffen im Kampf verwenden, sowie durch sie weite Strecken fliegend zurücklegen. Der Gore Magala verwendet seine Krallen an allen sechs Gliedmaßen, seine Zähne, sowie seinen Schweif in der Offensive, sowie in der DefensiveIn-Game-Verhalten während des Kampfes., wodurch nichts davon für den Gore Magala entbehrlich wäre. Verhalten Der Gore Magala ist eine sehr verstohlene und äußerst aggressive Kreatur, welche impulsiv alles angreift, was sich in Reichweite befindet. Durch den Wyvernvirus, welcher dem Gore Magala zur freien Verfügung steht, öffnet sich ihm eine sehr eigene Jagdmethode. Wenn er seine Opfer nach der Infizierung nicht sofort töten, kann er ihnen folgen - beispielsweise einem infizierten Tigrex oder anderen Räubern - und die Monster als Nahrungsquelle nutzen, welche das infizierte Monster in seinen blinden Aggressionen getötet hat. Der Gore Magala kann diese Strategie so lange verfolgen, bis das infizierte Monster dem Virus schließlich unterliegt und stirbt, welches dann ebenfalls als Nahrung dient.Monster Hunter Wiki - Gore Magala Ecology: Gore Magala is known to use the virus to aid it in killing larger prey like Tigrex - if it cannot kill its prey immediately, it will follow the wounded victim and wait for it to succumb to the virus while feeding on whatever other creatures are slain by the infected monster's blind aggression and will continue to do so until the infected monster succumbs to the disease. Die zusätzlichen Gliedmaßen auf dem Rücken des Gore Magala könnten dafür verwendet werden, um Beute oder Feinde am Boden festzuhalten und anschließend mit Leichtigkeit zu erlegen. Es wurde jedoch ebenfalls schon beobachtet, dass er diese nutzt, um einen Jäger zu packen und durch die Luft zu schleudern. Erleiden diese Teile seines Körpers jedoch genügend Schaden, lockert sich sein Griff und der Jäger wird automatisch fallen gelassen. Interessanterweise ist es nicht selten, dass Schiffe auf offenem Meer von einem reisenden Gore Magala angegriffen werden.Monster Hunter Wiki - Gore Magala Ecology: Interestingly, Gore Magala have been known to attack seafaring ships during their voyages across the sea. Der Grund dafür ist jedoch unbekannt. Der Wyvernvirus → Hauptartikel: Wyvernvirus Wie bereits erwähnt, verbreitet der Gore Magala das Wyvernvirus über die feinen Haare an seinen Flügeln. Es ist unbekannt, wie es im Körper des Wirtes wirkt, jedoch greift es mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit das Nervensystem an und manipuliert somit die Empfindung von Schmerzen und anderen äußeren Reizen. Ebenfalls wird das Empfinden von Erschöpfung und Schwäche beim Opfer manipuliert, sodass ein erschöpfter Zustand erst viel später auftritt, als er beim natürlichen Verhalten des Monsters eigentlich sollte. Das führt dazu, dass sich das Opfer übernimmt und somit an körperlicher und geistiger Schwäche stirbt, wenn es sich nicht durch sein hoch aggressives Verhalten davor bereits selbst tödlich verletzt. Noch beunruhigender ist die Tatsache, dass das Virus durch Körperkontakt des Opfers mit einem anderen Monster übertragbar ist - somit könnte ein einziger Gore Magala eine ganze Epidemie auslösen. Es wurde ebenfalls bestätigt, dass das Virus auch auf Jäger wirkt, jedoch führt er bei ihnen nicht zu geistiger Degeneration, wie er es bei Monstern tut. Die genauen Auswirkungen auf den Jäger oder wie er im allgemein in einem menschlichen Wirt wirkt, ist unbekannt.Ebd.: Biological Adaptations, vollständiger zweiter Absatz. en:Gore Magala Ecology Kategorie:Lebensweise